


oikawa tooru says gay rights

by premonitioning



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, spoilers for 402
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premonitioning/pseuds/premonitioning
Summary: oikawa debates on which country is better for him, but then again, it's really not much of a debate at all, is it?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	oikawa tooru says gay rights

**Author's Note:**

> furudate really said 'your ship is canon and YOUR ship is canon' like he's oprah or smth  
> words in italicised bold are in english, everything else is japanese.

Going live on Instagram now! Come ask a soon-to-be gold medal winning Olympian questions! ☆ ～('▽^人)

4.30pm · Jul 20, 2021

Tooru fluffs his hair one last time, checks his teeth for any stray food, and nods to himself with a smile. “You wanna join in, Iwa-chan?” he asks the man sitting on the sofa, waving his tablet at him. Hajima scoffs and shakes his head.

“I’d rather die than have to read comments from your fangirls in real time, thanks.”

Tooru laughs at that. “Jealous?”

All Tooru gets in response is a feral grin and Hajime moving to put his noise cancelling headphones on, returning to updating top secret fitness plans for the Team Japan athletes on his laptop. What Tooru wouldn’t give to be able to sneak a peek at _those_. He’ll just have to win the old-fashioned way – by being better than everyone else.

He starts the stream after finding an optimal angle to place the tablet (on top of two books stacked on top of two water bottles) and wastes the first few minutes of the stream thanking watchers for the birthday wishes he’d received.

‘ _Are you already in Tokyo?’,_ a fan asks.

“Oh, yeah, I’ve been in Japan for weeks now! The team got here a bit after me, I wanted to go home and see my family, since I didn’t get to visit them at all last year!”

_‘Do you still consider Japan ‘home?’_

Tooru rests his chin in his hands, and hums thoughtfully. “I think I do. I may not have the passport anymore, but I can’t deny all the ties I have to Japan, you know? Japan and Argentina are both my home.” This answer prompts a stream of questions, most asking something along the lines of;

‘ _Which is better, Japan or Argentina?’_

“Ooh, tough question!” Tooru laughs as it prompts a debate amongst the watchers themselves. “Well! Obviously the first big comparison is food – nothing beats the food you grew up with, but…then again, Argentina really knows how to barbeque…Oh, yeah, you should try it! It’s so good!”

“This is really hard to decide, because I’m better at Japanese than I am at Spanish, obviously, but then Japan has Tobio-chan and Ushiwaka, and no _way_ am I gonna set for those losers!” This sparks a flood of emojis in the chat – laughing ones and angry ones. Apparently even Tobio and Wakatoshi share fans with Tooru, and he isn’t sure how that makes him feel.

He glances over at Hajime, wanting to share the chat’s reactions with the trainer, and then he smirks. “Oh, actually, I think I’ve decided. There’s one _veeeery_ big thing that puts one country just miles ahead of the other.”

Tooru taps the screen, flipping the camera and letting all of his currently watching followers take in Hajime’s profile, concentrating hard on his work. “Japan won’t let me make this man my husband, so Argentina wins.”

He flips the camera back onto himself, watching his screen flood with hearts, exclamation and question marks, and lots of unintelligible key smashing. He throws his head back and laughs at a comment in English;

‘ _Did Oikawa Tooru just say gay rights?!_ ’

Tooru raises his hands up in the air. “ ** _Gay rights, baby_** _!_ ’ he exclaims in the same language the question was posed.

“But guys, guys, guys, shhhhhh. It’s a secret.” He puts a finger to his lips, struggling to contain his smile. “ ** _Secret_** _!”_ he repeats for his international audience. “I’ll ask him when I win gold, so just wait a few weeks!” 

**Author's Note:**

> gay marriage being legal in argentina was one of the reasons oikawa chose to become a naturalised argentinian, convince me otherwise


End file.
